Don't Stand So Close To Me
by TIQ
Summary: They hadn't been caught for 175 years...and now they're being held as prisoners in Genkai's temple by the Spirit Detectives! Expect tempers to fly with when they find out what thier punishment is!
1. Introduction

----------------------------

A/N: ah, yes! Another ficcy! It's mainly humour/ romance. It does have some serious/dark elements as well – you have been warned!

Now I have 3 fics to deal with #grins# I can't help it – but it does help me to a certain degree – hope you like! Written in Katzi's POV after intro.

-----------------------------

**Introduction**

In the Reikai realm, they were classed as 'outlawed murderers', in the Makai realm they were known as the 'unmarked' and in the Ningenkai, they were known as a 'pain in the ass' – meet the spirit world's wanted criminals – let's have a look at their wanted files shall we?

Name: Katzi aka Yumiko when in human form

Age: 350? (Looks 18)

Appearance: Long azure hair, kept in a platted ponytail. Has ashen grey irises that has a habit of wondering over any good-looking demon/human male when 'in season'. Pale skinned (no sunshine in Artican country). Wears a simple yet efficient grey tunic outfit. As a human she has brown hair and blue eyes.

Species: Artican-wolf Youkai (snow wolf).

These little buggers have a problem keeping their hands off of shiny objects and explosives. Usually the females are masters in defence whilst males are masters in offence. Strategist to the core, they're usually one-step ahead of their opponents (apart from Yokos – they tie). The rest remains unknown.

Weaponry: Snow/ice – in ultimate crises or out of sheer brutality – chandelier tree seeds (a bit like the death plant only colder in temperature) and TNT are used.

Weaknesses: - Handsome Males or are in 'suitable condition', sparkly objects, Fox Fire and certain poison plants. Vodka.

Name: Razi aka Ryoko when in human form

Age: 300 (Looks 17)

Appearance: Has waist length black/blue hair that's tied into a high pony tail, has dark brown/almost black irises. Wears one sliver hoop earring on the left ear and two up at the top of the ear on the right; a pendent of a sliver dragon around the neck also; a black leather glove with bits of gold /brass grafted around the tips of the fingers, in between their joints and over the top of the hand. As a human she looks the same only she has green eyes instead of red.

Species: Dragon

Not much is known about them. Apart from the fact some of them can be as old as 20,000. Dragon skins are impervious to 'normal' spirit attacks/magic.

Weaponry:  Fire/Shadow. Levitation up to 1 meter is an advantage when summoning dragons (although she ends up summoning worm dragons instead – see weaknesses) and getting out of the way when Katzi's running away from the victim to be. This misfit is quite attached to her rather large three barrelled gun.

Weaknesses: -Light, earth, water attacks, coldness and silver bullets. What exceeds in offence lacks in defence – and IQ.

So, now that you've look at their files you're probably wondering why the spirit world and its detectives are after them. It simple, not only they were paid to kill important humans (like emperors, MPs and Headmasters) by crime overlords, but they've stolen many weaponry and mystical objects. How the hell they did it was beyond the detectives, because most of the time they'd mess up or forget to check the person's pulse. Don't get me wrong, they were skilled at their job – the elite even! They just seemed to be lucky.

For quite some time their whereabouts and human form/names were unknown. Until now that is. Welcome to world of Razi and Katzi; students of DHigh.

---------------------------------------------------

A large crowd had circled itself around the latest victim – a 24 year old MP who had his head ripped off and his body made to look like a tattered rag.

Two CSI's were talking whilst the police were trying to handle the public.

"Step aside! Jeeze is that really Mr Yamada?"

"Yeah Poor bastard's been made into mince-meat I'd say...early hours this morning?"

"How murders has that been now? 4? 5?"

"7, a young woman was brought in last night"

"Dam them! They just keep piling up! Have you any idea who they could be?"

"We think they could be men aged around 21, we're checking the gym areas now for likely suspects"

Meanwhile, we slipped away from it all and began walking towards Sarayashiki territory as it was the one only route that leads directly home. Razi of them kicked a stone so hard that it made a dent in the trash can. I could tell she was pissed off .

"How the hell can those humans think it was a bunch of 21 year olds? Males too!"

"Razi, as long as they think that we'll be ok and undetected by those detectives." I looked up in thought as I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets.

Razi tried to convince me that her methods would be more suitable than my 'softly-softly' approach.

"But Katzi it's only a matter of time when they see through our human disguises and exploit us. I say we find this Yusuke and his cronies, fill their bodies with cold, hard bullets and have their heads for trophies!"

"We could do that...." I said, almost having that mischievous glint in my eye "but then looking at their history of having no losses as of such, I would prefer to do homework than engage battle with them"

Razi started to laugh and put her hand on my shoulder. "You just don't want to run into Kurama do you? What is it with you wolves and Yokos huh?"

"Quite simple, try fighting one during their mating season – they're right tricky buggers! If it wasn't for the fact that I managed to make a tundra wall last time, who knows what would have happened to me!"

"Duh! You would have been walking bow-legged for a few weeks!"

"God! Razi! Must you come out with that!? I believe one bottle of Vodka should wipe that memory clean...."

Suddenly the clouds began to darken and in no time the raindrops began to hammer like steel drums on the river's surface. Razi, being a fire/shadow dragon, hated this type of weather as it made her weak and drowsy. It didn't bother me really because it usually bounced off and became little snowflakes. Problem is that it looks like I've got a bad case of dandruff.

"C'mon....I'm gonna fall asleep at this rate" slowly grinding herself to a halt just as we got past the school.

"Ok, ok....so that's the school Yusuke goes to eh? Looks ok to me, a lot of energy can be felt here. Looks like a shit-hole though." I guided my half-asleep companion most of the way until we ran into a group of thugs half-way home. Does their IQ even reach around the 10 mark? #sighs# appears not.

"Well, well....look what we have here boys,l DHigh students – girls too! Looks like we're finally gonna have some fun after all"

I have no idea who he is, but he seriously needs to cut that shabby hairdo – he looks like he's been through a few rounds with Mike Tyson.

Walking past them I sneered.

"We'd love to play and all boys, but I'm afraid we don't play with toys from the reject bin"

The last thing I need is for Razi to start.

"OK! Which mother-fucker is holding me up? 'cause I have a Barrel gun that has bullets with YOUR names on it!"

Too late, she started to blast them into smithereens as I'm just creating a heavy mist to conceal us, dragging her away as fast as I could go.

"Come along Razi, you can stop firing now! We're outside our apartment now!"

"#growls# Fine. What's the body count?"

"6 out of 8" I calmly stated.

"I missed 2?"

"Well, you skimmed one of the guy's ears off and the second one – you somehow manage to shoot him up the arse"

"Well he won't be able to sit down for while then...or do anything with it as a matter of fact"

"Make that 2 bottles of Vodka...."

I turned the keys and we walked inside. It's not bad – it's a cosy, welcoming apartment with the odd pot of Blue roses and Razi's Snap Dragon growing wildly in the corner.

Razi decided to stretch her dragon wings and swished her tail about as she flips the T.V on. At least we can be normal in here. #changes form#

"Question, how comes I've never seen you eat human flesh? All the years I've been around you, I've never seen you even tuck into a man's intestine."

Shrugging, I replied back

"Because....we eat mainly cattle and herbivorous Youkai, like oxen, horse, bison ect...now and again we'll eat foxes but that's only if we're desperate. Unlike you dragons that eat almost anything and everything, Wolves will eat if necessary"

"Fair enough.........bloody hell T.V is shit today, hey, how about the spirit channel you installed the other day? I wanna see that midget Koenma sweat as he's being grilled by the press!"

I could hear her sarcastic laugh creeping up as she flipped on to the channel bang on time – to Razi, seeing Koenma like this was just as good as imagining him being cast into the fiery shadows of hell.

"We cannot quite determine where these so-called 'outlawed murderers' are but we have the best of our detectives hunting them down as we speak"

An ogre pressman cautiously held out a microphone.

"w-w-we believe that these two have not been captured for over 175 years, were they connected in anyway with Youko Kurama's gang?"

"Certainly not!! There is a fine line between legendary thieves and lucky outlaws!"

There goes the T.V – out of the window and onto someone's car....I'll have to buy a new one with our pay checks.

"LUCKY OUTLAWS!! Not so much as of the outlaw please! _I _prefer to use the term 'exterminators'"

#chuckles# "I agree. Mind you, if it wasn't for the fact that Kurama went to human world and his partner kicked the bucket...we'd still be pick-pocketing."

She lazed about on the sofa, making little puffy clouds of fire.

"Do you think we'll ever get caught?"

"Nah, we've been unnoticed for 175 years, what else could go wrong?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Obviously I changed back into human form but Razi decided to stay as she was whilst I went to answer it.

"Hello---oh shit....."

-------------------------------

A/N: read and review please ;; it will get better later on.


	2. Interrigation and Propositions

A/N: thank you for the review guys! I'm glad that it wasn't boring for you lot. Here's chapter 2! I hope you like this chapter as well.

--------------------

**#wham!#** we were thrown into separate spirit cells with such a force I thought I was gonna have a concussion!

I called out to the guard, super pissed and for the fact that we were both claustrophobic.

"GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! GET US OUT!!! GET-US-OUTTTTT!!!"

The ground was shaking so violently from the constant battering of artic winds and Razi using herself as a battering ram; that the walls started to get gaping cracks.

That gave me an idea. #smirks#

"psst! Razi!"

"Katzi? Is that you?"

"Who else? Look.... If we want to get out of this spirit jail, I'm going to need you to smash this wall down. I'm sure one of your hell slash should be efficient enough"

"No problem, just keep an eye out for those wraiths..."

Suddenly the alarm sirens were screaming as we blasted out of our prison cells. We could hear Koenma doing his nut, making us snigger as we literally pummelled the ogres.

"Ogres? Why does it have to be ogres?" I heard Razi sigh whilst pulling out its spinal cord.

"Yeah, they could have sent something down here with intelligence. Razi stop playing with your food! We can order a take-away when we get back."

"aww...but it's a dragon delicacy....."

Motioning her to follow me down the halls, constantly knocking everyone out of the way with my glacier blasts – but then my sensitive nose picked up on a scent.

By the look on my partner's face – it wasn't a good sign (to her anyways.)

"oh no..Oh nononononononoNO! Bad Wolf! Bad BAD wolf! Don't you DARE even THINK of following that scent!"

It was driving me wild! Whatever it was; it was making the blood in my body go into a deep freeze. Hell I'm even drooling in anticipation!

"**_Male_**....in season..._perfect specimen_!" #grinning like a mad-woman#

"Oh god no, she's blabbering shit again! Come back here Katzi! I'm gonna have to put you on a leash at this rate!!"

Running, the mind's spinning whilst most of the muscles in my body were in constant spasms. I jerked my head to hone into my prey and began clawing at the door where the scent was at it most pungent.

"Fucked this, ARTICAN SHARDS!!" I growled, turning the obstacle into petty chip wood.

Ok....I'm not seeing a naked male sprawled on the bed like I hoped....instead I'm looking at the spirit detectives (the ones that put us in here in the first place), grinning like Cheshire cats as the tall boy with red hair was holding the vial of male pheromones.

The next thing I know I was being whispered to – Razi. She was chained with elemental cuffs.

"Katzi? You just had to go 'lust-mode' didn't you?"

#groans#"nuhhh....where are we? I remember looking at those detectives and that is it"

"We're in the interrogation room" she simply stated.

"Why are you on a chair and I'm in a 'straight-jacket'?" realising that I couldn't break free #scowls#

"After that display?? You just went mad and bit the red-head!! YOU ACTUALLY BIT HIM!! Took a chunk out of his shoulder! I warned them....#shakes her head# _'don't go near you when you go into heat' _but noooooo the toddler said it would be safe....pff... no brain wonder – that's what Koenma is..."

"If you two have finished talking nonsense, I would like to continue asking you questions without any further interruptions" A midget dressed in black sniped. I stared at him icily.

It was one of those rooms you see down at the police station only brighter and had a double view mirror. Nice.

"What's the motive behind your killings? Why? Were you in debt by some crime lord?"

Neither of us answered. In fact we looked at him rather bored.

"Come along now, I'm sure you can ask better questions than _that_" Razi grinned mischievously, making him annoyed further.

"Let me take over Hiei, obviously tact is the key with these two" The red-head spoke over on the speaker-box. Hiei smirked and threaten Razi that she'll get her comeuppance later just as he strode out of the door. I turned towards her.

"Razi, Let me answer his question. Knowing this one, he'll make us answer without us even realising. The next step they would probably have to do is talk to us separately."

She nodded just he walked in, keeping his distance from me and sat on the wooden chair opposite. We watched carefully as he just sat there studying us suspiciously.

"A Dragoness and an Artican wolf....you're both a very long way from where you belong....exiled?"

I scorned him, bearing my canines "exile's for traitors..."

"Is that what you are? Traitors?"

"Fuck off!"

"Razi calm down....he's just toying with our minds"

"Well tell him to stop it, it's annoying me" and she flapped her wings in frustration.

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It's wasting both yours and my time wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't say. Hiei, could you come inside and remove the Wolf please – I don't think we'll get our answers from her. Besides, Koenma wants to speak to her"

Koenma? What does that little shit want with me? I told Razi to be brave and not say a word. I know she won't – she was trained by the best war lords known to spirit world! So I'm not worried.

Unshackled but still this time I had a sword held into the middle of my spine – I kept my tail low so that it wouldn't become bloodstained whilst we walked into his office.

A few ogres stepped aside as if the plague had seeped through the air vents; I lapped up the fear with sheer pleasure.

The midget shunted me towards the desk.

"Katzi's here" and walked off. Looks like he's got an attitude problem #glares#

"Hello Katzi...we meet again...."

"Cut the crap Koenma. Why have you brought me up here on my own?"

"Simple... I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal huh? Still playing devil's advocate I see....how about you let my friend out of the interrogation room ok?" #smirks#

He looked at me seriously.

"No can do. When you two are together it's suicide! You two will tear apart this place in no time! This is why I need for you to listen carefully"

"Ok...I'm all ears"

"I need you two to become my detectives' punch bags..."

#growls# "**WHAAAT???!"**

"Tr-Training partners! I meant to have said training partners!!" he quickly rephrased. Good.

"what's in it for us?"

"Your as bad as that Youko...#sighs# I guess I could over look your crimes...just this once! Your both are going to be earning this through condolences/communal services."

I shrugged. "Meh, fair enough. If it keeps me out of prison and Razi from blasting the place down, sure why not."

"Besides, you can learn a lot from them...like how to attack?"

I face faulted

"Heh...heh....#sweatdrops# I didn't know you knew that I couldn't 'attack' to save my life...."

"I just know, I'm the almighty Koenma..."

"Pff...more like an almighty thorn in my side...." I scoffed as I slid out of the door. Then I remembered something.

"Oh, another thing Koenma...."

"Yeah?"

"Keep that red-head away from me...he might not be so lucky next time...."

Then I went to see if Razi was ok (ignoring the faint giggle from Koenma's office)....I couldn't believe what I was seeing....

"HEY!! You cheated!! Stupid cards!! I'm not paying you a single penny if you're gonna play like that!"

"Uh....Razi? a word?" I stood in the doorway...(I was still cuffed) and told her the news....

"KATZI!!!!?? You're joking! No way! I'd rather have my wings broken one by one than train with those...._things_!" I thought her eyes were going to burst out of her sockets! I fell over in shock.

"L-listen, hear me out....if we do this.....our charges will be sort of...'dropped'. Just keep in mind that they don't trust us.....and we don't trust them."

"Ok. So...where are we going to be transfered?"

"Apparently, some temple in the human world...which is going to make it even harder to escape. Talismans are littered all over the place – especially made for us."

"Dam, so we're screwed then?" She cocked an eyebrow at me. Hoping that I had a plan to escape from there. To be honest...I didn't.

"Yup, we're screwed more ways than one. And we're dealing now _after confirming with Koenma_ that we're dealing with a human, 2 demons and an ascendant of a battle demon...."

"Plus some master/priestess/psychic human?"

I nodded in defeat.

Razi rested her arm on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Ach, no worries....we're there only for communal service. No more no less. We've survived worse than this remember? Like that time Youko Kurama took us hostage"

I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah...uh, we've going to be escorted to the temple at some point."

"When? Did they say?"

"Nuh-uh....they said it would be better if they .........."

We were suddenly knocked out. By something...or someone.

------------------------

A/N: ou!! A lot of puzzles here! a lot of secrets too! #grins# read and review please!


	3. When animals attack

A/N: chapter 3 and blimey!! 12 reviews already! YAY! Thankies so much!!!

Oh and considering all of their ages and all, it's a little suggestive. Thought I warned you lot.

P.s: Uribie is pronounced Yur-rei-bey

----------------

"This….is all your fault Katzi"

"Razi….it's part of their exercise…something to do with finding us in the dark forest"

"Do you think they've forgotten us? I mean, we've been here over an hour now and the blood rushing to my brain is making me hallucinate"

If you haven't guessed by now we're hanging upside down in a tree; encased in vines and very annoyed. That Yusuke suggested it and like we had a choice – we had to go along with it.

"Ok now I've had it!!" turning the vines into a pile of frozen mush. Razi escaped by firing that gun of hers – shame she didn't use it on those prats when we had the chance…

"Katzi, since I can fly….we might be able escape by flying over the talismans."

I threw the last of the vines on the floor.

"mmmhmm….not bad…I swear, if they so much as follow us I'll #growls# **I'll freeze them inside out…** ok Razi, I'm ready…lets get the hell out of here…"

She unfurled her wings (which was in total a wing span of 10 meters) and flew us as high as she could. The air was cool and crisp, for miles around we could see the odd hobo rummaging through the trash can. Yuck…what has the world come to?

Just as you think you're homeward bound….POW! Not only do you get hit by Yusuke's spirit gun, but you also find yourself being electrocuted by boundaries created by those blasted talismans. They must of anticipated that we might do this and made it into some sort of force field!

"HEY!! GET YOU'RE ASSES DOWN HERE! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!!!"

"I wish that Yusuke would shut up" Razi Mumbled as we plummeted towards the grown at 55mph, creating a massive crater that was once a field of daisies, pansies and other things that required a sick bucket afterwards.

"I think…I think I've snapped my left wing in half….shite…." I jumped off and quickly went to her aid. The others obviously didn't care – we're merciless criminals, whatever happens to us would be tipped in their favour.

"Just hold still whilst I insert these rime seeds into your bloodstream. Obviously you will drowsy, cold and the need to eat ice-cream but it's a two day healing remedy."

Never try this at home amateurs! Dragon blood is VERY hot and can lead you to have a nasty rash or hallucinations (trust me, not even I know how it happens, it just does).

The whole time I could see Hiei mouthing the words 'wussy' and 'scrawny-handbag' to a slight savage Razi; considering she couldn't find her jack-knife to fling it at him – so she reluctantly chose to ignore him.

Even at lunch we sat at separate tables, looking over to see who spiked who's drink and the occasional slanging match. Kurama was basically enforcing the fact that we are lowlife criminals that shouldn't be spared an ounce of mercy.

I on the other hand, suggested to Razi that they were a bunch of assholes that shouldn't be allowed out in case people mistook them for Neanderthals. Even subspecies are welcomed more than _traitors. _The last part was spat out.

"If you didn't want to be here then why did you agree to Koenma's terms then **_Uribie_**?" Kurama icily stated in a 'as-matter-of-fact' tone. That was it, Normally Razi's the first to lose her temper but for the fact that an _outsider_ had dared to call me a Uribie (another name for an Artican wolf – but only used by other wolf clans otherwise it's classed as a grave insult). That was a big mistake on his half.

Funny thing is that Razi was egging me on by chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' when we both got up and took matters outside (the others following, telling him to go kick my ass).

We didn't even say anything; the air was dead as a decomposing corpse and the energies that we were creating was so chaotic – you could of sworn it was a firework display gone ballistic.

"Ladies first"

"Well go on then, don't waste my time" I remarked, unfurling my Nine-tailed ice whip.

Abruptly the fight began, he started off furiously with his rose whip lash, (nearly caught me a few times) and there was me dodging for dear life, protecting my vital organs with my nine-tail ice barrier.

I know what his fighting style is like, so I'm not going to give him enough time to think, we're darting around the temple grounds at such a speed I think the only few that could see us was that carrot-top guy, Hiei and Razi.

"Arrg!!" I snarled. He had managed to somehow slice my inner thigh, causing the steaming blood to seep out and freeze on contact with my skin. I retaliated back by creating a cold, razor sharp blizzard…only to see that I had only marred his shirt and chest.

He suddenly slashed me again on my mid-drift, causing me to go into kill mode.

"I suggest you get your friend out of there right now…." I heard my friend warn the others (more to the carrot-top guy then anyone else). But then the arrogant little twerp scoffed, saying that Kurama is capable of knowing when to pull out of a fight.

"Seriously you little piece of shit – tell him to pull out NOW!! He'll be lucky if he just gets KO'd!"

Still in the heat of battle (and both of us were near enough cut to pieces) I had decided that I had had enough with playing childish games – time for some real fun.

"What is….she doing??"

"I believe detective that move is called 'Tundra Fang' – he shouldn't of pissed her off in the first place"

"Tundra fang?? What the hell is that??"

"Duh dumb fuck; she's basically going go -250oC which is her actual body temperature and tear a chunk out of his thigh! The freezing temperature will either freeze him inside out, freeze his leg into paralysis or maybe…._just maybe_ she will just knock him out and leave him to wake up in sheer agony for a week"

"Holy….KURAMA GET OF THERE NOW!!!!"

Well, before he could let's just say I had already dug my claws into his leg and drove my canines into his thigh…causing him to sharply draw his breath in as his body started to drop in temperature. I don't think I won though, because everything started to get pitch black in addition that I felt sick….and blacked out.

--A few hours later--

"What the…#groans# what the heck happened? Did I win?" I lifted my head up groggily….only to find Razi smirking at me.

"About time you let go of his leg…it was starting to look as if you were _enjoying_ yourself"

I jumped off of the unconscious Yoko, me being dizzy only caused me to fall backwards over the bed and smack my head against the door.

She folded her arms, leaning into the chair.

"And no Katzi – it was draw, you did your manoeuvre and he did his"

"What do you mean 'and he did his'?"

"He inserted some sort of a poison plant into your wound, causing you to black out"

"Are you saying that h-he touched me!!??"

"Now THAT's wishful thinking"

"Oh where's my vodka when I need it..."

"You're going to need a whole lot more bottles by the time I've finished telling you"

"**_What_** happened next then?" I was on edge with the dread I was going to be faced with.

"Well, they forced me push your fangs in deeper, so that it would only knock him out for a few hours…."

Surprised, I cocked my head to the side.

"They forced you?"

"That retarded shrimp had a hold of my snapped wing – what was I supposed to do?"

"Shoot him?"

"Good point"

"So, big deal, you did that part, why would I need more than one bottle"

"Because it sort of half-worked and they're making **_you_** reverse it"

"………oh no…. OH NO I'M NOT!!! There's no way in the whole of Makai I'm drawing that saliva out!"

"Hey, it might give you practice if the time ever arises #chuckles# arises – rises geddit?"

"You….are sick minded do you know that??"

She suddenly went dark on me…

"I'm afraid that if you don't do this, the poison's going to kill you. You're weak against poisonous plants and unless you wake him up to draw it out of you – you're both going to be dead."

Rolling my eyes I heaved a sigh. Making her grin even more.

"Just make sure you knock me out when he wakes up ok?"

"Oh don't worry I will, we don't want a repeat of _last time_ …."

--------------------------

A/N: read and review please!!


	4. The Great Escape! Thanks to aThimble?

A/N: whoohoo!! Here we have…Razi's POV! I was gonna do this for chapter 5 but nah, I made it earlier. Enjoy!

P.s: she's a Dragon, she's fiery, she's more likely going to swear than Katzi – you have been warned.

Put downs of the week! (I saw this and thought what Kuwabara might say about Hiei)

'_He's so short he can sit on a piece of toilet paper and dangle his feet_'.

'_He is so short; when it rains he is always the last one to know'._

-------------

Is she? Isn't she? It's hard to tell if she's getting a kick out of this. Why are those bozo's staring?? What's the matter? Never seen woman suck frost saliva out of a victim's thigh?? #groans# Pathetic, truly pathetic.

"She'd better be doing this properly – my Katana could do with a red coating"

That arrogant cunt!! #snarls# if he so much as land a toenail on her I'll rip his balls out and feed it to my snap dragon plant!

I placed my hands on my hips in jest.

"Aha, he stirs……"

"Shut up Onna, you're starting to look intelligent"

"Keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested"

#smirks# didn't like that did you? Heh heh one-nil to the dragoness!

"Razi – now if you please" That was Katzi signalling me to knock her out with the stun-gun but I misfired and it hit the carrot-top in the head. Not that it did a lot to him anyways.

"Razi……….stop messing about and hit me!"

"Ok, ok um…here goes!"

#WHAM!# the next thing I saw as Kurama was getting up, he was being pushed back down by a KO's Wolf.

"Could it possible if you could get this woman off of me!? She weighs a tonne!"

"Don't be so dam rude, she's only 6ft ½ and barely an ounce of fat on her! You're just weak" I snapped, rolling her over and lifting him by the scruff of his neck, plonking him on the floor. He writhed with the pain. Good.

"Now, you can get that plant out of her considering she saved your life"

"What makes you think that Kurama will do just that?" Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at me, assertive aren't we?

Now, here's the thing, I'm just over 7ft, impervious to spirit attacks and he thinks he can be the big-I am….nuh-uh…it doesn't work like that.

"Either he does or he doesn't wake up tomorrow. Anyone who opposes will simply be slaughtered. I don't care what happens to me after that"

Kurama nodded finally and told us lot to go out of the room whilst he sees to her personally – #Has a thought# #sniggers#

"What are you laughing at?"

"heh heh Nothing shrimp, but I think I'll be needing some Vodka bottle later on – we could do with letting ourselves go for a bit" I shrugged, personally myself I wanted to have a private party but knowing those lot, me and Katzi won't even be allowed to have party-poppers. #frowns childishly#

"I thought I'd let you know that you two are sleeping outside in the rickety old shed – I hear we're have a few days of storms heh heh heh"

Why that lill'!! I have Demon rights y'know!! I wish that disgusting, fucked up asshole would crawl up a Minotaur's ass and die!!

Katzi finally stormed-out of the room, red-faced and shuddering with disgust – what happened???

"Don't….ask…" Her eyes flickered icily as she pulled out a small bottle of Vodka that was stashed somewhere in the pockets of her cloak.

Of course I'm not going to ask her now, maybe later on tonight or when the others have gone and left us in peace. But still, it doesn't stop me from asking the - …HAHAHAHAAAA!!! #wipes a tear from her eyes# I've just heard that Kurama got more than he bargained for…resulting in Katzi giving him a quick hard flick on the nose (either that or she's smacked him one, but I'd go with the first one). Of course that made his nose bleed and now she thinks he's a pervert! Oh this is too much!! I'm going to bust a gut at this rate!

A few hours and a couple of bottles later, we were in the shed, sleeping on concrete floor and more or less sloshed #hic# so, to make it more homely, we just started to plaster the place with plants (not that we could because we'd end up smashing the pots by accident).

"I'd like to #hic# give that #hic# what do you call them again? #hic#"

"Detectives Razi #hic# ouuu….room's doing the #hic# spinny thing again #hic#"

She had the giggles. She even started laughing and the gardening fork because she name its spikes after them. Then she sniggered out the words 'pricks'.

"hey hey!" Falling forward, waving my talon in a sloppy hush manor. "I…I think I have a brain wave!"

"shhh! #hic# they might tune in and #hic# sabotage it!"

"You're #urrrrp!# so fucking right Katzi! Where's the tin hats!?"

"At home! #hic# with the rest of the…."

She stopped suddenly. Was she going to pass out? Doubt it; I don't know anyone who could out-drink her yet.

Clumsily in her drunk state she pulled out from under that cloak of hers (she got vodka, car keys, maps, compasses, the odd hand cuffs – everything!) This rather odd thimble, t'was adorned in gold tribal patterns and at the tip – was a rose cut dimond. Fetches a good price in the black market next to human intestines.

"You're gonna start sowing at this time of #hic# day??"

"No…..this little 'thimble' I stole quite a while back – can break through any Talisman. I believe it was forged by Oragon of Darken Forest in the first season of the Makai Sakura tree"

"wha?"

"1203 twit"

"ohhhhh…"

"c'mon, we're breaking out tonight and we'll celebrate by robbing the blood bank"

"YAY! #hic#"

Quickly we dashed towards the hidden gates in excitement; well couldn't wait to get out of this shit hole that's for sure! But still, we had to be verrrrrrrrry quiet and in our human forms.

Katzi (aka Yumiko) plonked the thimble onto her index finger and struck the gate, forcing the once stubborn pieces of paper into submission.

"Finally!" I muttered. I can quite impatient sometimes – we could of blasted it open….but then the others would of heard. And we'd be dragged back to the shed.

#Turns into her human form#

Ahhh…the fresh air of the city! My wing's still pretty much useless at mo but levitation still has the same affect – even if I can only lift myself up to a meter.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you Ryoko?" Yumiko quizzed, just as she ripped out the guard's throat.

"Yeah, he didn't even see that coming….idiot"

"No, not that…we're not being followed"

"Now that you mention it….you'd think they'd of at least suspected our disappearance unless….."

"Unless what?"

"If Hiei had hold of your wing, which is still bleeding, Kurama's probably drowsy - recovering from the effects of the Tundra fang taken out of him then that would mean…"

"It would mean that my blood would have got into Hiei's system someway and sent him into hallucinations! YEAH!!! 1-0 to me!!"

"My dear friend, don't you realise that it was only a smear of your blood?"

Hell, I didn't care, as long as I've done SOMEthing to get back at that smarmy git! As you and I know about those two humans – once they sleep – they stay asleep! This is what I call more than lucky! This was fate! Thank the dragon lords for giving me that opportunity to give him his comeuppance! #insert evil cackle#

"It appears that we're going to have quite an interesting time being hunted down again, but we'll have to move EVERYthing into out new home. Might have to keep it low, cautious and tactics are a must in this little game we're gonna play Ryoko"

There's that hungry look again! Aw I know what game this going to be!! – It's where you kill as many as you can, leaving minute clues to where they'll strike next!! Shame it only lasts for 7 human days. #frowns# but at least I get to use my gun #grins#

"So why the sudden urge to play with fire Yumiko?" I open fired on another guard, sending his internals splattering across the walls.

Coldly, she replied back just as she snapped some guy's neck to get the key to the vault.

"I merely want to see how good he is...."

Eh? Who is she talking about now??

--------------------------

A/N: Ou! What's the Spirit Detectives gonna do now they've escaped!? Read and review please! It's going to get bloody!


	5. Battle Of Dominance Part one

_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle _

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

chorus

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

repeat chorus x 2

_**Maroon 5 – harder to breathe**_

-----------------------

A/N: place your bets! The fics will mainly be in Razi's POV (now and again Katzi's) you have been warned!

-------------------------

_No one's POV_

Within 3 days they had slaughtered over 45 Youkai and 105 humans, ranging from young supple teenagers to old fat businessmen. Mainly the males were execrably tortured whilst babies, pregnant women and mothers were left well alone.

The police were left baffled and CSI had nothing to pick up as they had left the murder scene completely clean.

The clues were simple but more grotesque than the last. This time Katzi had embalmed the local postmen alive with crushed rose petals and left him hanging by his tie. What was her message? Maybe she was trying to say that roses held no meaning word wise, maybe their next victim worked in a flower shop. Who knew, Razi's methods were even bloodier as she had a habit of sawing off the legs of Youkai martial artists and then hung-draw & quartering them. Now and again she'd tie a headmaster's intestine to a car and watch in amusement as the vehicle sped away.

Education goes a long way huh?

The whole of spirit world were in a state of panic. Paper work was pouring in left right and centre and their detectives were obviously kept on their toes - relying on Kurama to figure out this sadist pattern before they struck again. Unfortunately they were so random and minute that by the time he did figure it out, it was too late.

Each day, Koenma was given a note, mainly in riddles, rhymes and sometimes you had to take the first letter, skip the next two or three and then write down the next letter until you had some idea what the answer said. If they were really unlucky, they would have a note that had just one word that they had to work on eg: Harvard – it might be a name, street, shop etc…

And they only had four days left of the game.

------------------------

_Razi's POV_

This is so fun! Well at the moment we're in DHigh school (human form of course), the good news is that they – meaning those detectives haven't caught on but I bet they're pissed off with us! My message was clear: _'shorty! Don't mess with me or I'll cut you down to size!'_ My pattern was that I went after every martial artist, person, and arrogant asshole beginning with the letter 'H' and 'S'. Katzi's….it more personal than anything else. She hasn't spoken much of it but the messages were so clear and concise, it even sent shivers down my own spine – and I'm a Dragoness!!

"How much longer till the end of the school day?" She looked up at me, smiling with thought.

"Uh…about fifteen minutes, why?" I wonder what she's thinking about…

"Good, I need to be somewhere afterwards. I….preferred if you didn't follow. The last thing I need is for my friend to get hurt in this. If you want you can try and find out how our little players are doing #smirks#"

I stamped my foot down to object.

"You can't go out there on your own!! What if you run into them??? Your attacks aren't strong enough against the likes of that Yusuke or that troll of man Hiei!! Let me HELP you! My chasm inferno blade will make quick –"

She looked straight at me with those icy eyes of hers…only they seemed to have slightly softened. Maybe she's unwell – must be this dam human place! Hell, I'd be sick too if I was in a shit hole like this! #hears the bell ring#

"It's alright. I know my offence is pathetic. If it wasn't for my cunning and extreme training in the art of defence for the past three centuries; it could have been much worse. For you, for me…for all of our members that day. You can call it survival, bad luck or just madness that needs to be pushed back into the crevices of our brains but it was my responsibility to make sure that everyone was safe!"

"Ok, it was a mistake to lead us there- at the time I was thinking 'hey, why are you taking us here' but it's a learning curb for you. You're not expected to get it right first time! Even that Youko guy fucked it up good and proper!"

After all, how else could you explain why he's in human form? #laughs# aw man that was funny when we first heard it. Even had a few drinks to celebrate. Hey? Where's she gone?? #looks around# I'd better sense her out before she does the opposite of herself. Did I just spot Hiei in a nearby tree?? Nahhhhhhh!

#later on that evening….#

Where the fuck is she?? I've had to tear apart 16 passer-bys JUST to get directions! Wait up…I think I can hear…fighting? Wait a sec…it's more than just that…the earth beneath me is bloody shaking!! What the fuck!!?? I'm gonna go check it out! Maybe Katzi's there!

Oh…my god….no…nononononononononononoNO! Ok, here's the deal, I'm hiding behind a nearby abandoned climbing frame there's thunderstorms and mists surrounding two fighters #sniffs the air# first one is definitely a male. #sniffs the air again# shit! Katzi's there too! And what's with the plants combating each other out??

I know her plants from a mile away! They're cold, usually make of ice that could cut/melt though diamond! The other ones look familiar….

Let's see if my dragon-like ears can pick up any sounds yeah? Hmmm…ah, here we go…

"It must be hard knowing that I was still around, lurking…waiting for the right time to strike…."

"Try not to flatter yourself Youko…intimidation doesn't work on me remember?"

One of his serrated-tooth plants gouged an earth-shattering hole into the ground as it missed her.Acid dripped from thier mouthes as they crunched theroadworks into gravel.I can see him smirking, but not laughing. Seems to me that he might be frustrated a bit.

"Always the emotionless one – come on now, we both know it'll be a matter of time before we finally submit to each other…after all, you did promise on your so-called lower 'pack's' purity…."

Suddenly a wave of blistering cold razors shot out of Katzi's hand, her own plants was furiously sniping at the agile fox, only to miserably miss time and time again.

"You **bastard!** Your petty infatuation has made you mad! Besides!" She just about slipped away from another gruesome onslaught. "You had your men ready and waiting just as we were to pass your territory! You weren't going let fertile specimens such as my lot walk away were you?"

Unfortunately, she failed to realize that he had been distracting her all along, long enough for simple rose vines to fasten the black, ribbon collar that was to seal her Youkai energy around her neck; until he was satisfied enough to know that she was under his control.

I can't believe it, the undisputed femme-fatal was…defeated….impossible! They had fought thousands of times before and it always ended in a bloody tie! What the hell happened?? #snarls# the asshole's walking up towards her….ouuu man she looks pissed as hell not being able to summon anything! So would I be if I was in her shoes. #edges closer to hear#

"You know seeing you writher in futile aggravation is quite…..attractive wouldn't you say? Most females just lay back and spread their legs for me….you, you were always a puzzle to me…must be hard to restrain your heat for over 300 years, plus 50 of it was spent on developing your body into what you are today. That would make you 350 years old am I correct?"

She didn't answer. Good for her! She doesn't bow don't to anyone! (not even the T.V)

"It doesn't really matter if you do or don't say anything. I and my human form havegained dominance over you now. If I say jump, you'll ask how high. If I want you to go into heat, that collar will make you obey to my every whim and desire."

Shit….three days into our game and he must of figured that by drawing her out and challenging her into some wager…he's good…deadly even. I'll have to make a get away and try to free her somehow whilst she's powerless like that beofre they find me too. How frightening…

"Move; and I'll slice your head clean off your shoulders….." growled a ruthless and merciless voice behind me as a steel blade was pressed against my neck. I chuckled sinisterly.

"Good for you finally show up, I was starting to miss that arrogant voice of yours...."

Our fight had only just begun....

-----------------------------

A/N: its Razi and Hiei's turn to battle? Will she succeed where her comrade failed? Read and review please.

Thought : If in the animal kingdom, foxes and wolves are known as very distant cousins....would that be classed as 'interbreeding'?


	6. Battle Of Dominance Part two

_I'm just the man in the middle_

_Of a complicated plan_

_No one to show me the light_

_Ah, yes, I'm weary from battle_

_But I've just begun to fight_

_Nowhere to run to_

_Nowhere to hide_

Bee Gees – Man in the middle (chorus)

--------------------------------

A/N: Ok, In this chapter Razi uses a samurai sword known as a Nodachi sword and Katzi has a weapon of her own known as the Naginata – quick history lesson here before you read on ok? Thank you to the owner of '_Nodachi swords information site' _and the_ 'Sword glossary index' _for the info:-

The Nodachi was the predecessor to the katana. It was much longer than the katana, with a hilt that almost resembled the shaft of a spear. The Nodachi could be as long as 5 feet, with a 2 foot hilt. As with all samurai swords, a long hilt meant that its possessor could wield it with great freedom and flexibility, making it possible to slash at opponents in all directions.

The Naginata was a common pole arm used throughout Japanese history. The forging, construction and polishing is similar to that of the Japanese sword. Naginata have poles of approximately 6 feet (2 meters) in length. While Naginata were used by samurai, the traditional use of the Naginata was by samurai women in defending the castle during the absence of the men. The most striking feature, however, was the blade; it could be anywhere from 10 inches to more than 2 feet, and was sharpened on a single side, fashioned in the manner of either Sakizori or Uchizori. As with most shafted weapons, it was most devastating when utilizing sweeping, circular motions.

There you go! Enjoy!

--------------

Quickly we blew apart from each other; I could tell that the effects of my blood that was inside the midget had taken its toll. He was having trouble focusing, let alone drawing that so-called-stick of a Katana! HA! I'll take on every one of those bastards for mocking us like this – even if it kills me #smirks#

"Yo, half-pint….lay off the blood-doping eh? The side-effects might kill you…"

This, was making him angrier.

"Your kind belongs in the fiery pits of hell Dragoness – rotting mercilessly away until only your summoning spirits remain…for people like me to manipulate and use to my advantage...heh heh"

Fuck this shite! #draws her Nodachi inferno blade# I hesitated no longer and charged at him 40 mph (which is pretty fast for a young dragoness on foot), swinging the titanic tribal blade like some Bo-staff only to find that he had vanished in thin air! What the fuck? Where is that that 4ft stack of shit!?

"Have you finished dawdling? I grow bored already…."

That little punk! He's smirking like some bastardly emperor heh, staying in the thicket of the trees are ya? Not by my watch you aint!

A deep rumble in the cavity of my chest growled viciously as I unleashed one of my famous attacks upon this miserable excuse of a man.

"**_Chasm Inferno Blade!!_**" Placing the Nodachi above my head in a figure of 8 formation, I created an illusion of a hot red/white dragon circling around myself. Then, swinging the blade across in his direction, the 'Dragon' pummelled into him.

Score! I managed to create a ragged gash from the neck to the side of his hip, that should bleed him dry yes!! Ack!! What the??

"Hn, nice sword…shame it doesn't work well in close combat….like mine. Observe and _try _to learn this time…."

What the hell!? Hey! I don't like being on the defensive here! That's Katzi's job! #grumbles# why didn't she use her famous attack with that Naginata she has stashed somewhere under that cloak of hers #sweatdrops#

"Arg shite! You smarmy little git!!" Growling as fresh, thick, oozing blood poured from the only place where only soft tissue dared to spread itself – the chest and abdomen.

If I'm gonna black out from blood loss I'm taking him down with me!! #coats her talons with her own blood and drives it into Hiei's wound# let's see how you handle that you dumb little fuck! The symptoms grew more obvious as his slashes grew sloppier and in addition, his breath/voice became further haggard.

"You….think you so cleaver…don't you?"

"Like wise asshole…." I turned towards Youko had Katzi too close for comfort, cradling her as if she meant anything to him. I snarled a threat at him.

"And ya see you? When I get over there I'm gonna personally use you for a pelt you perverted creature! If I don't get ya then I'm sure Katzi will win the next battle for me!! Ngh….."

I collapsed on the floor, feeling the stinging sensation of a spirit blast smacking me right on my blasted lesion! Don't tell me that those two _humans_ were here the whole time!?? Was we that distracted that we let our guard down? Dam them!! #blacks out#

-Flash back-

"Get up" A wolf demoness glowered her frosty grey eyes down at a battered dragoness.

Unlike the barren and aged landscape, both were youthfully young, Katzi being 209 at the time and Razi who was just 159, decided to take up additional training the wolf had to offer.

"How do you expect me to take you seriously if you can't even block simple glacier assault? Being a shadow/fire dragoness you need to strengthen your weakness instead of relying on just your offensive attack?"

Stubbornly getting up on her powerful legs, (and by god was she thankful for that!) Razi got into her fighting stance once more.

She was relatively new to the horde of mainly females, who just like their alpha were strong in the defence department. Those who were marked on purpose were either slaughtered or hunted out of the mountains where their fortress had remained anonymous for quite some time.

"Right, I'm going come forth with a technique known as 'Lunar laceration' I want you to block with your blood wall and counter with 'Wraith Chaos' ready?"

Razi nodded with her senses heightened. The wolf had some sort of an advantage being on the ground; maybe if she could knock her up into mid-air then the tables would definitely be turned. She could reach mach 2 in the air with those wings of hers but here, on the solid white ground- 35 mph max.

"**Lunar Laceration!!!**" Katzi had jumped about twice her height, slicing the air with her Naginata by moving the long, sharp object almost in full circle until finally having to twist her own nimble body 360 degrees, slamming down onto the student like a huge spring-trap guillotine.

Luckily the blood wall had soften the blow and slowed the wolf down; giving the dragoness enough time to dodge (and ending up having her front split wide open) along with unveiling her 'wraith chaos' – a hazardous attack that possesses the victim in which they are purely devoured inside out, leaving nothing but jellied mush.

Katzi knew about this type of offence and was lucky enough to just finish one of her defence moves – tundra wall. Killing any wraiths that were there.

"Phew! That was too close! I could've of been consumed in no time at all! #impressed# not bad….not bad at all…but you _must_ keep your front sealed up with tougher amour than _that_" She pointed to Razi's padded cloth amour. "The cities in Makai make excellent body amour which can withstand almost anything, we'll steal it before those blasted bandits do! I personally will make that so!"

-End flashback-

I stirred, feeling like shit eh? What's with the bedroom? Aw crap! Don't tell me we're in that Temple again! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! I'm gonna gut them, and then I'm going to stick their head on pikes and use them as lavatory plungers! I can't believe we're back in this hell hole AGAIN!!

"mmhmm…. believe it so old friend, and we have to help them with a stupid mission too….."

Obviously she was pissed off big time, she's got a collar/choker around her neck and is near enough rendered useless – unless fox boy activates her spirit energy. Her lips looked bruised badly. What did he do to her!??

"What happened to you when I was out of it?" I asked.

"Simple, Youko wanted to know what I taste of…."

"Bastard!!! Didn't you do anything to stop him?"

"Pfff, yea right, I can't defend and I'm forced into my human form 24/7….the best part is that his human form is nice and apologetic afterwards! I'm dealing with Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde here!"

Dam him! Arg! I gazed at where the source of irritation was coming from – my arm.

Only to find that a dark dragon 'tatoo' hadwrapped itself aroundthe armdomineeringly, smirking at me just like Hiei….

------------------

A/N: read and review please!


	7. Missions, who needs it?

_I see you, you see me  
watch you blowin' the lines when you're making a scene  
Oh girl, you've got to know  
what my head overlooks  
the senses will show to my heart  
when it's watching for lies  
you can't escape my_

_chorus  
Private Eyes  
they're watching you  
they see your every move  
Private Eyes  
they're watching you  
Private Eyes  
they're watching you watching you watching you watching you_

_  
You play with words you play with love  
you can twist it around baby that ain't enough  
cause girl I'm gonna know  
if you're letting me in or letting me go  
don't lie when you're hurting inside  
'cause you can't escape my  
_

_chorus_

_bridge  
Why you try to put up a front for me  
I'm a spy but on your side you see  
Slip on, into any disguise  
I'll still know you  
look into my Private Eyes_

Hall & Oats - **Private Eyes**

-------------------

AN:- I can't believe my pc crashed! - good thing I saved them huh? #shifty-eyed# I wonder if someone's _plotting against _me? Aw well - hope you like this chappie!

---------------------

"Your mission is to go undercover and investigate the northern boarders of Makai – also known as Rinnadan. We believe they're plotting to eradicate and overthrow the Ningenkai."

"Why the fuck are you telling us pipsqueak?"

"Yes, _do_ tell…considering that both of us are regarded as useless in this current _state…_"

Yeah, we're still here – pissed off and well, frustrated. We've been hauled back and forth from the temple grounds, Hiei had a thing for making this blasted tattoo bite and pull me along (trust me I've tried tying myself to a tree – only to have the tree dragged along as well!)

Katzi was having a hard time too! Jeeze the amount of times I've seen her try to rip off that 'delicate-but-hard-as-titanium' ribbon…. It's it wonder she hasn't sliced her own head off yet!

Maybe that's why her voice is dripping with so much malice.

"w-we-well we've checked both your records and we thought you two would make a FINE addition to the team #sweatdrops# not to mention that both of you are familiar with that area…heh heh"

"It's true, we've been there plenty of times in the past Koenma" Katzi's eyes glowed a poisonous sapphire whilst I on the other hand; was grinning in sheer malevolence. She continued – sending haunting shivers down the puny spirit ruler's spine.

"But not for the reasons that you are so attached with – no. we weren't there as prisoners. You _could_ say that we were seen as_ uninvited_ guests"

my talons gave out a menacing hiss as I dragged them down the glass walls.

"Still want us on this mission 'Koenma-**sir**? After all, we're not what you call 'trust worthy and it _is_ an area we know of very well"

It was so funny seeing him try and act so brave (like sucking on that pacifier for instance) that the newly repaired wing membrane were pulsating out of mockery. The Humanized wolf just stayed obscured behind some random file stacks.

"Yusuke is in charge of this team. He and the others will be meeting you just outside this vast city. I will expect you two to co-operate; considering that some of you are in awkward predicaments" He flipped a page on one of the reports.

"Now, we are giving you a few of your abilities back - Razi can have some of her dragon abilities returned....."

YES!!! WHOO!! Eh? What's the hold up? Why is he skim-reading all of the sudden? My returning dragon senses tell me that he's playing a very cautious and dangerous game here; maybe that's why he's being apprehensive about this.

"Katzi we can only allow you your Naginata or _glave. _It's for safety measures"

Oh man! That must suck! She doesn't seem too bothered about it though.... #grins# maybe she's got a plan to get us out of this shit-hole!

We were dismissed shortly after that. I leant against spirit world's doors, confused yet apathetic - idiots the bloody lot of them! They're completely unawares who they are dealing with! We made Jack-the-ripper look sane! And I don't know who he is or was but I'm sure someone does!

"Keep the mental voices down Razi - I'm trying to think. If we're ever going to get out of this mess we've got to lose them in Rinnadan's cathedral. Apparently that's where those so-called 'heretics' are stationed - but they don't know about that. Kurama and Hiei might but I seriously doubt it"

"Ouuuu....good point - so what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. But if we can escape these detectives we'll have to do it fast. We can survive on what basic skills we have. However; the main problem is the restraints."

I made a new hole in the wall. Who cares?! Koenma could do with a window or two!

"Assholes! The whole lot! Let's go Katzi; before I burn this place to the ground"

"shame - you should"

-Later-

A complete tundra landscape. For miles around it was a pure white glassy rainforest in which the air remained frozen in time. Over in the distance & past some of rock edges laid grey fortresses with banners signifying which territory we had stumbled on. Only Kurama (somehow in demon form) could hear the clanging sounds of beer glasses (Katzi was in her human form and had to rely on HIS warmth whilst I, constantly blew hot flames onto my veins to keep fervent)

Who would have thought that a desolate place such as this STILL had life!?

If only Hiei could just somehow fall into one of those rivers and actually DIE...hmmm...maybe a 'shunt' is in order here....

"I would like to see you try scaly. One stunt like that and BANG - you'll be sent back in the myths book section with my spirit gun"

#growls# stupid human! Stupid gun! Stupid telepathy - or SOMEone here told him...#glares at Hiei#

Yeah go ahead with that smarmy smirk of yours three-eyes! Y'know you can't win against me if it was a staring contest huh!?

Now it was the orange-top's turn to have a dig - not our fault he isn't immune to the cold exactly. Me and Katzi were trying not to snigger as distrustful glaces were exchanged amongst the boys.

"It's f-f-fr-FREEZING here Urameshi! Why did Koenma have to send us here with THOSE two **_outlaws_**"

"Please" Katzi shunted her hands up in defence "I wish you wouldn't talk about Youko and Hiei like that..."

"And you can keep your trap shut! You're not exactly brilliant-minded as you made yourself out to be!"

Suddenly without warning she lunged and chased Kuwabara into a nearby town, hollering out how she was going to gut him senseless with her bare hands! #laughing her wings off# we could all hear him spouting out empty threats at her. In the end Youko had to use that weirdo-binding spell that's around her neck to immobilise her.

Dam! I wanted a blood bath!

No fair.....

"Aww...dragoness want her bot-bot?"

"#scowls# if it wasn't for the fact that I don't want to get my talons smeared with your low-class blood I'd gladly have you as a poor-man's appetizer..."

"Guys pipe down!" Yusuke ordered. "Kurama, what do you know about this place?"

He's human again??? What's with this guy? He has more sides and personas than a mad-man at a psychiatrist's convention!

"Well, apart from the temperature being below -24oC...." (by this time me and Katzi had fallen asleep in boredom) "It's a backward haven for spiritualists, philosophers, enchanters and other spirit/mythical type civilians"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as opened one of the doors - one that belonged to an inn. (Funny enough it was called the Bell and Dragon).

"So we're surrounded by cheap-shot magicians?" Kuwabara piped up; slightly excited but on the other hand unfazed by a scruffy munchkin barged past us - no wait that's just Hiei being impatient as always. Twat.

"No you fool, this is the place where those like enchantress Ruka would inhibit. It's full of spirit energy - not that it would make a difference to you"

"You can tell you had no friends as a youngster Hiei"

"Whatever, I'm going to see if this dump has any worthy rooms"

Ugh, he's worse than an imp! Anyway, Yusuke told me and Katzi to scout outside - but we were threatened that if we so much as stepped out of line - let's just say we'd have more than our bones broken. Which is screwy because dragon skin is impenetrable #gasps# not my wings again!! Anything but them!!!

Obviously Kurama and the others weren't exactly out of sight - only far enough to know what we were talking about. If they understood what we were talking about in the first place....#smirks# we have our ways of misrepresenting our words....

"Close to home aren't we wolf?" I uttered, shivering like a factory tumble dryer on the fritz.

She picked up a handful of snow and smiled.

"Ironically yes. Glacium is just 8 miles away and into Artican Country. Rinnadan is just on it's boarders. I wonder...."

"You seriously ain't gonna do what I think you're gonna do Katzi? Those detectives will have us chained up outside! And I don't know about you but we dragons don't do so well with cold!"

"That's what I'm hoping they'll do. I just hope I get a bloody response!"

"#Laughs# last time you were given the 'ole 'Answer machine' hahahahaa!"

" ha ha verrrry funny Razi....now pull the other leg"

She bellowed a haunting howl (just like the ones you hear in hair-raising horror movies that gets the adrenaline pumping) which was stirred a ruckus at the Inn - they were on their way no doubt.

A few passerby's were telling us to shut up - a few even threw some coinage at out feet. Sweet!

"What the hell was that for Artican wolf? Have you gone nuts" Yusuke interrogated - only to be paralyse by the sounds that echoed through the intimidating mountains of Rinnadan.

"Wolves, she's been calling them for help" Kurama stated flatly. May not look it - but he and Hiei were pissed off.

Only the tall human who happened to be quivering actually had a decent question. Clever human! Have a cookie!

"What's gonna happen to us? I've got a bad feeling about this"

"Hey, no worries Kuwabara, we'll just fry their asses! We were told that some of them might be in on this scheme so why not!?"

Katzi just flipped. No sooner had Yusuke mentioned it she had her weapon by his throat. Not that it did any good because Fox-boy was at the ready; using the collar to force her onto her knees. I could hear a few bones snap.

I darted in to help - only my tattoo had other plans and flung me into a nearby building. Once again! My wings brake and I end up with my head in a pile of hay!

"Why do you two keep fighting against us?? We're supposed to be a **team**!"

Ruffling the hay out of my hair I spat back defensively.

"Incase you haven't _noticed_ detective it's been a case of 'you' and 'us' the whole 2 weeks. We might be a lot nicer if you treated us a little better to begin with!"

-later that evening-

Oh yeah! That's quality treatment! We're chained to the roof! Night watch they called it.

"Seems like everything's going accordingly old friend" she said, nursing her wounds.

"Yup. But don't you think it's time we co-operated with them?" I asked, watching a few comets shoot through the night sky.

She shook her head half-heartily, looking as if she was about to go into one of her daydreams. Typical.

"Not yet. If we did now then they'd win. I can't allow Youko the satisfactory of that now can I? How are your own wounds doing? Hiei wasn't exactly merciful. Mind you, I think he has a thing for your wings - he keeps snapping them!"

It started off as small, mischievous sniggers..

"M-maybe he's hooked to the blood! HAHAHAAAA!"

"Maybe he should start paying me drug money!!"

We were in fits of hysterical laughter as we continues to mock, jeer and even taunt at the fire demon's expense!

Soft snow had begun to lazily fall from the clouds. I'm still freezing my ass off and heating my veins isn't working as well now. Katzi wrapped a rug around me shoulders.

"I heard that you spent most of the evening in Kurama's room. He didn't do anything....indecent did he?"

"Nuh-huh. Actually we just talked. It was like seeing the local shrink. I knew he was trying to find out if I had a significant other - that the Youko side of him #smirks#."

"You can be so evil to males y'know that!?"

"No more than what you are! You made one commit suicide!"

"Ummm...oops?"

Still bloody shivering I couldn't help wondering what was gonna happen to us tomorrow? Whatever it was - we were prepared.

-------------------------

A/N: there you go! Read and review please!


	8. Sickened

_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage _

The meaning to  
our words of love  
Has disappeared

We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe

Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know

The promises  
Hollow concessions  
And innocent show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there

We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe

Love one another  
live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know  
(we used to, we used to,  
we used to, used to, used to)

Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage

The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared

We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe

Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know

We used to love one anotherGive to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe

Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know

(Cause I used to know, are you friend or foe)  
Lie undercover so, are you friend or foe

Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Friend or foe, friend or foe  
Friend or foe

Tatu - Friend or foe.

* * *

A/N: - Not one of my best chapters so I'm really, really sorry about that - but next chapter is a, um, sort of a lemon scene ( Razi don't kill me next chapter ok?) But here it is!

* * *

Katzi's POV

"C'mon, get up. You're safe now"

Eh? Who on earth is that? _/ groans/_ If it's the landlord I can't pay him till next century...

For some bizarre reason I dreamt I was in a winter cornfield, with Yusuke and all his dam friends hanging in the air...but then Kurama just had to cut himself loose and...

"Katzi, I think that plan of yours actually worked!"

"Wha? What plan?" Totally confused here! We're...surrounded by wolves? Maybe, just maybe I'm in Glacium. That would mean that we've somehow been rescued - crud. I was hoping that we've escaped with _some_ trophy!

How about a traditional decapitated head?

"You were howling remember? They _heard you_! We can start rounding up everyone else and launch a mass genocide on those stupid-poncy...AHHHH! No no no no! Why is it still on you?"

My comrade was hissing at my peninsula (or neck for those who were crap at biology). Some wolves were snarling in chorus.

"Whaaaat...orgres are no trouble - you could hit them with a wet herring & they'd fall down. If we could just get past those detectives...and there's that troll gate we'll have to pass..."

"Just shut up for a moment Katzi! You've still got that bloody collar on! They'll track us down! Jeez haven't you've found a way to remove it?"

"Oh and you're off the hook? They have your scent" snarling back at the wolves; one thing for sure is that we had to make sure that these...expendable creatures were going to follow _our_ rules.

As for the misfortune...I'm sure I'll conjure up something. I always do...it's just a matter of setting priorities which reminds me...

"You say we're safe - how do we know your not some double-agent."

"Katzi!" Razi whispered harshly, almost biting her own tongue."These guys just ran in, grabbed us and saved -"

" I PREFER to NOT use the word 'Saved' Razi. We were just escorted to a place where those bastards won't get their hands on us..."

This tribe that supposedly did us a favour were telling us that they were waiting for the right moment.

"We've been waiting for the barrier to weaken so that we could leave this barren place and take over the human world - for so long we've tried but those blasted detectives!"

"Hey, Calm down cub" I flashed one of my famous grins. If me and Razi find a weakness in the barrier - you cut us half of the profits you take. Deal?"

Razi on the other hand - was unsure. Maybe she caught on what I was about to do. Suicidal and stupid I know but it'll have to do...besides I want this dam collar off! My comrade smashed a gaping hole in the ground out of anger.

"Katzi I don't **want** to go back to that hell-hole. You KNOW they're waiting for us!"

"So what if they are? You need your wings fixed and they need to get to the Ningenkai to claim their place in the world."

I had to walk off to a nearby river. It wasn't because of Razi or that annoying so called 'captain' of the wolf tribe - it was him! The fact that he somehow put this stupid contraption on me was just...just...ARRG!

"Frustrating? I know the feeling Katzi..."

What the? Across the river was Youko! Why? How? I started to storm off downstream - with him mirroring my moves.

"Leave me alone! Go home and study your plants will you?"

"You know that's a negative on this mission!"

"Pfyeah! So where are your allies? Surely you are not reckless enough to attack me in this state..."

"They're bringing her down as we speak...and you're a fine one to talk..."

I didn't know if it was my seal or the fact that I hadn't eaten in 2 weeks but I found myself stumbling to the hostile, cold ground out of disgusting weakness.

I felt a strong hand caressing my hair...

"Sleep my little winter jewel it'll be all over soon..."

"_Get...your... filthy...hand... off... of me...go away"_

" I can't remember? You're mine now. You can't escape"

I felt his breath slithering across my now human ears. It was horrible. A part of me _wanted_ this to happen but my animal instincts told me to fight back.

**-Third person-**

Meanwhile Razi had been fighting tooth & claw at the pesky and most irritating midget ever conceived. She managed to slice open his arm before a familiar pandemonium came to memory...

_/Crack/_

Both wings had been ripped out of her back. Luckily she managed to get her own back on him by using her powerful dragon tail to slam him into the cathedral. Unfortunately as with all cases of blood-loss, she was stumbling towards the dirt.

" YOU BASTARD!" Was the last thing she called out - her fist shaking in the air in disgust.

A day later

Koenma had been going through the files - specifically the two 'outlaws' murders, kidnapping, theft and dictatorship - what was he going to do with them?

Obviously sending them to Genkai would be a waste of time as they managed to escape using a thimble - a lousy thimble he thought...

It was a good thing that he could keep them in a different dimension for the time being where he knew that they would be kept from innocent civilians until he could find SOMEwhere safe to put them.So far they had created worse problems than Youko and Kuroune in thier hey-day.

The only thing though was that what he didn't know; was that the dragon had been suffering a cruel fate worse than life itself.

She had gone into heat.

"Razi calm down! You'll injure yourself worse!" Katzi had tried to disarm Razi (she had been throwing various objects at the force-field/temple)

"It's like we're ghosts! I can see the demons from here, doing various things but killing them is bloody torture! I can't grab them! ahhh I'll kill him whenever he shows his smug little head again!"

Then there was a sudden gust of stale blood in the air. It wasn't till the dragoness realised that the smell had only come from her comrade.

"Your arm...it's...been ripped off! He done it didn't he?"

Katzi Looked away in a loathing manner

"yeah, he's got my strong arm and the only way to get it back is for me to meet up with him. God knows what he's doing with it now!"

"...I don't wanna know Katzi...my mind has fallen deeper then the gutters as of late"

"I need to sleep Razi - Koenma's interrogating us again and I need to be mentally sound tomorrow"  
Katzi trudged to her dorm.  
It was stupid Razi thought. Let alone frustrating that her blood had reached to an internal temperature of 350oC.

"Guess I'll turn in too. I feel like shit anyways..."

"Too bad Razi" came a voice from the darkness." I was looking forward to my revenge finally..."

* * *

A/N: - Ou! Who could it be? Read and review please 


End file.
